legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S3 P4/Transcript
(Jessica and Raynell are seen being tossed into the nursery by the female Targhuls) Jessica: GNN!! Raynell: OW!! F. Targhul: Hmph. (The Targhuls close the door, locking the two in) Jessica: NO!! Raynell: *Runs up to the door* Let us out please! Jessica: *Comes up* Let us out now!! Raynell: *Banging on the door* I don't wanna be here! I wanna go home to mom and dad! F. Targhul: You should've thought about that when you stood up to Nettle like that. Jessica: !! F. Targhul: Now enjoy your new friends you two! *Leaves* Jessica: New friends? ???: *Cooing* Jessica and Raynell:.......... *Slowly turns around* (The two find a huge amount of female infants in the room) Raynell:.... Jessica: Uhhhh....H-Hey kids! ???: Hiiii... ???: Welcome... ???: Sanctuary.... Raynell: Y-Yeah, Sanctuary.... Jessica: Mmhm. ???: You....friend...? ???: You.....play....with us....? Jessica: Oh no no, sorry kids. We can't play right now. ???: You.... No play....? Raynell: S-Sorry kids. We have to get out of here. Our friends are in danger and- (Raynell feels an infant begin to crawl up her leg) Raynell: Huh?? ???: Play.... Raynell: No no kids we can't play! ???: You... Play. Jessica: Kids please we- (An infant starts to crawl up Jessica) Jessica: N-No listen! ???: Play with us.... (More infants then begin to crawl onto the two) Raynell: *Tries pulling them free* Guys seriously! Jessica: We can't play- AH!! (An infant is seen trying to crawl under Jessica's shirt) Jessica: H-Hey! Get out of there! ??? Like it... Here.. Jessica: Y-You can't go in there that's- Infants: Play. Play. Play. Raynell: N-NO NO NO GET OFF! WE- *Falls* AHH!! (The infants crawl onto Raynell) ???: Play.... Raynell: N-No kids please, we can't- !! (The infants then start tickling Raynell) ???: Play.... Jessica: Raynell! Raynell: *Laughing* NO KIDS STOP!! STOP IT!! ???: *Giggles* Play.... Jessica: Raynell! Hang on I- OW!! WHO BIT ME!?! ???: Friend.... Jessica: Kids seriously we can't play right now! Get off of me! (More infants then start crawling onto Jessica, causing her to trip and fall) Jessica: GNN!! Raynell: *Laughing* JESSICA!! (The infants then crawl onto Jessica as she lies on the floor) Jessica: Kids please, get off! (One infant is seen again trying to get under Jessica's shirt) Jessica: Wha- seriously?! Stop doing that! ???: Monster.... Jessica: What?? (The infants then start trying to bite Jessica) Jessica: AH!! What the hell?! Raynell: Oh god! They're trying to eat us!! Jessica: *gasp* NOOOOO!!! Raynell: KIDS WAIT!! ???: Food.... (The two scream before the scene cuts to the boys inside of a cell as Zulu looks at the door) Zulu: Hmmm.... Omega: Did you hear that too? Zulu: Yeah, I did. Charlie: Sounded like a scream or something. Omega: Yeah... Alex: Oh man, you think it was Jessica or Raynell? Omega: Probably. Alex: What the hell are these women doing to them? Jack: I don't know, but it can't be worse then what happened to Erin and the others... I can't believe she said those things... Alex: Me either.... Kyle: Emily.... Foxtrot: V-Violet.... Zulu: It's okay bro. Charlie: We're gonna figure this out one way or another. Miles: Yeah we are. Foxtrot: I hope so.. Izuku: Any idea how long they'll keep us in here? Scott: Who knows. What are they even planning to do with us anyway? Jack: Not sure, but it can't be good. Alex: I just hope Jessica and Raynell are alright... Miles: X and Rayla would kill us if Raynell got hurt. Alex: You're telling me. I don't wanna be on Rayla's bad side again. Kyle: What? You scared she'll eat you again? Alex:..... Yes. Yes I am. Kyle:... Oh. Alex: I remember the nightmares I had from that... Miles: Yeah. Scott: You never did describe them as fun. Alex: They weren't. Kyle: Hey it can't be as bad as when she tried to get you to break up with Jess. Alex:....... Thanks.... For reminding me of that Kyle.... Kyle: Oh. Sorry.... Alex: *sigh* (Alex lies down on the floor sad) Jack: Hey now, don't be like that Alex. Alex: Why not...? It's not like we're in a good situation anyway. Jack: Well acting like that isn't gonna improve the situation! Besides we need to save our girls! Kyle: Yeah! Foxtrot: I refuse to let Violet be controlled by some evil Plant Witch like Nettle! Omega: That's right son! She has my daughter so I'm gonna save her as well! Foxtrot: Yeah! ???: Excuse me? (The boys then all look to find Nettle at the door) Foxtrot: AH!! *Hugs onto Omega* She's back! Miles: What are you doing here? Nettle: I came in to check on the prisoners. Jack: You better let us out of these cages now! Nettle: I will no such thing. And you are in no position to tell me what to do. Kyle: What are you planning to do with us anyway? Nettle: Not sure yet, but you can be sure something's gonna happen to all of you soon. Foxtrot: *Shudders in fear* Alex: Where's Jessica and Raynell?! Nettle: Oh they are simple enjoying time with the children of the Sanctuary. Alex: It sounds like they are dying! Nettle Overreaction. Alex: Overreaction!? Don't you care what happens to them!? Nettle: You have the nerve to ask me a question like that?! Alex: Yeah I do you dumb bitch! (Alex walks up to the door) Alex: I care about what villains like you do to my girlfriend! She doesn't deserve anything you're doing to her! The same goes for Raynell! (Suddenly a tendril is wrapped around Alex's neck) Nettle: YOU men are the villains! DON'T you EVER call me that again! Alex: *Choking* S-S-Stop... (Alex falls to his knees as he becomes unable to breathe) Alex: *Choking* Jack: Stop! Izuku: You're killing him! Foxtrot: *Tears up* PLEASE STOP!! Nettle:....... (Nettle pulls the Tendril away) Alex: *Gasps for air* ..... Oh my god.... Nettle: Hmph. Jack: What the hell is your problem?! Nettle: My problem? Jack: Yeah! Omega: You do realize you've also captured your king right?! Nettle: A king? Omega: That's right! Nettle: Bah! A "king". Well "king", you have NO authority over me, or the proud women of this Sanctuary! Omega: I have full authority over you! And you will give back my daughter! Nettle: Daughter? Charlie: Yeah! Pearl! Nettle: Pearl... So she's a Princess. Omega: Umm, basically yeah! Zulu: What does that have to do with anything?! Nettle: *Smirk* The daughter of the so called "king" joined us. What do you think it means? Omega: You better leave my daughter alone or- Nettle: Your daughter doesn't want to see you "king". She is free from you forever. Omega: !! Nettle: And now she'll be able to live a life of freedom from you and your family. ???: You tell them Nettle. (Pearl then walks up next to Nettle) Foxtrot: *Gasp* Pearl! Pearl: Ugh. Don't talk to me. Foxtrot: B-But-But Pearl! Nettle: Hello Pearl. What brings you over here? Pearl: Just wondering when we were gonna get to put the boys to work. Alex: Huh?? Foxtrot: W-Work?? Nettle: Ah yes. I was still in the middle of deciding your fate. But several of the girls made wonderful suggestions. Kyle: What would those be? Nettle: Our Sanctuary needs to grow so we need to build up. So many of the girls suggested we put you make you boys start doing the work. Alex: What?! Kyle: Oh hell no! Omega: We are NOT working for you Nettle! Nettle: You say that like you have any choice in the matter. Pearl. Do me a favor. Tell the girls that I am taking they're suggestions and will be putting these boys to work as manual labor. Pearl: I'm glad you accepted that idea Nettle. I'll go tell them! *Leaves* Omega: Pearl wait! Jack: Did you not hear us!? We are NOT working for you! Nettle: Did I say you had a choice? Jack: Screw you and your colony you crazy bitch! Nettle: Well. I think someone needs to learn they're place. Jack: Bitch don't screw with me! I'll burn your ass! Literally! Craig: Yeah! You don't wanna mess with my brother! Nettle:..... (Two tendrils then wrap around Jack and Craig) Jack: GNN!! Craig: AH NO!! Nettle: Just for opening your mouth child, you'll be joining him. Jack: Let go you bitch! Craig: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!! Nettle: Too late for sorry. (The tendrils then take Jack and Craig out of the cell and hold them next to Nettle) Nettle: Now then, I guess you two will suffice as workers for now. But I'll be back for your friends. Craig: YOU CAN'T DO THIS!! Jack: Come on, not Craig! He's only fourteen! Nettle: That's not gonna save him. Craig: Awww come on! Nettle: Its time to work you two. Alex: Wait! What about Jessica and Raynell!? Nettle: Oh don't worry about them. They've got their own job keeping the babies occupied. Alex; What? Nettle: See you soon kids. (Nettle walks off with Jack and Craig as Alex watches with a glare. It then cuts to Jessica who's seen crawling out of the swarm of infants) Jessica: *Panting* Holy crap..... (Raynell is seen still being swarmed) Raynell: Jessica, save me! Jessica: Are you hurt?! Raynell: *Giggles* No they won't stop tickling me! Jessica: Crap.... Hold on! There's gotta be a toy around here I can use to distract them! (Jessica looks around before she finds a stick on the ground) Jessica: *Gasp* There's something! (Jessica goes and picks the stick up) Jessica: Hey kids! Look over here! (The infants stop and look over) Jessica: See the stick? See the stick? Infant: Yes? Jessica: Well... *Throws it* GO GET IT! Infants: !! *Goes after the stick* Raynell: *Panting*..... (Jessica goes over and helps Raynell up) Jessica: You okay Raynell? Raynell: *Panting* Y-Yeah... I'm okay.... Jessica: Good. At least that's- (Suddenly the door opens up) Jessica: Huh? Raynell: Who-Who is it? (Erin and Violet are seen at the door) Jessica: E-Erin?? Raynell: Oh, hey guys! Erin: Hey girls. Violet: You girls doing okay? Raynell: I... I could better.. Jessica: Erin we have to get out of this place! Erin: Well that's why I'm here. Are you two ready to join Nettle? Jessica: *Gasp* Erin no! Raynell: Not this again. Erin: Seriously? Jessica: Erin, we're not joining Nettle! Violet: Come on girls its great here! We've already made so many new friends! Erin: *Pats her stomach* Not to mention they got some amazing food here! All you can eat too! Raynell: But she's brainwashed you! Jessica: Yeah! This is just like what happened with Vivienne! You gotta snap out of it! Erin: She didn't brain wash us Jessica! Did you see her use some magic stone or do some weird spell!? Jessica: Well no.. But- Violet: Then we are not brainwashed. Jessica: Listen, I don't know how she did, but I know she brainwashed you two! You have to fight her control! Erin: Look you two: Are you joining Nettle? Or is it Infant duty? Violet: You have to choose. Jessica: I'd rather be in a room full of hyperactive Infants than fall under her spell! Raynell: Yeah! Same here, no matter how much they torture us! Erin:... *Gasp* Fine then. I'll be back in about an hour. It will be time for lunch. Violet: Have fun girls. (Erin and Violet close the door) Jessica: *Sigh*.... Raynell: Well, this isn't good. Jessica: You're telling me. (The stick Jessica threw then lands in front of her and Raynell's feet before they both turn to face the infants) Jessica and Raynell:..... Infants:....Plaaaaay..... Jessica: Oh no. (The infants then rush toward the two who hug onto each other and scream) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts